My Heart Will Always Belong to You
by black-venom-heart
Summary: A twist of fate tore these lovers apart, even though they meant the world to each other. In a declaration of love, Kel and Cleon know they were meant for each other. Oneshot, maybe more.


Kel brushed her golden brown hair out of her dreamy hazel eyes and stared off into the sunset. She leaned on the railing of the balcony, thinking of her knight in shining armor. She smiled, a small, sweet smile and her hand went to the letter in her pocket. She knew the words by heart but she couldn't stop herself as she pulled it out. She brought it to her face as she softly inhaled his sweet scent, a scent that always excited her, that always gave her pleasure to know she had a part of him wherever she went.

She closed her eyes and remembered his handsome face, thinking of the way his hair gleamed in the sun, the way his eyes looked when he was totally focused on her and her fingers stroking his warm, tanned skin. How she wished he was here.

As if on cue, a pair of strong, warm arms encircled her waist and Kel felt a muscular body press up against her back.

"I missed you my dove," murmured a low, tender voice in her ear. Kel's heart started beating twice its normal pace. Cleon's breath was a slight breeze against her neck and ear, sending a slight shiver down her spine. Cleon's pressed lips against her neck curled upwards into a smile.

"I see you missed me as well," He teased.

"That would be an understatement," Kel leaned her head back onto Cleon's shoulder. "I was counting down the days until I could see you again."

Cleon chuckled, his chest rippled as he did so.

"Days? I was counting down the hours." He nibbled slightly on Kel's neck between her shoulder and throat. Kel giggled. Cleon knew where to tickle her. Kel turned around to face Cleon and wrapped her own arms firmly around him.

"You surprised me. I was expecting you to arrive sometime next week."

"Love is always finding ways to bring me back safely to you." He pulled her a little closer. "Besides, I wanted to catch you off guard. I'll never know if I can sneak up on you again while you're so….." Cleon struggled for a word.

"Calm? Tame?" Kel suggested with a smile.

"Close enough," Cleon buried his nose in Kel's hair, taking note of the familiar scent of fresh mint soap. Kel took in Cleon's warm body pressed against hers, his beating heart in tune with hers and the hint of Cleon's stubble on her cheek. Yes, this was what she had missed.

"You were gone so long." Kel said quietly. "I thought something happened. I received only one letter from you and when no more showed up I almost rode out to find you."

Cleon drew back and looked his lady knight in her eyes. "Don't I tell you often enough?" He said firmly. "Love will always, always bring me back to you safely. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" He truly believed this. "Besides, what do you think happened to me?"

"I thought you were kidnapped," Kel looked down at Cleon's shoulder and played with the collar of his tunic. "Or killed, or you were sent away on a mission. And…." Kel bit her lip.

"What? What else did you think happened?" Cleon asked her quietly and tenderly.

"I thought you were never coming back" Kel whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Cleon stood there, his face surprised and somber, tears coming forth from his own eyes.

"No Kel, don't you dare think that. Not for the slightest second. No one will ever measure up to you."

"Cleon?" Kel's voice was a whisper, a whisper that was so frail and small Cleon's heart beat faster; surely he was the only one to ever hear that whisper.

"Yes, anything my love."

"Please, whatever you do, never leave me." Cleon looked into Kel's beautiful eyes and saw a small tear escape and roll down her cheek. His heat sunk. It felt as if a weight had settled in his chest. Cleon couldn't bare to see his lady knight like this; couldn't bare to see her so fragile and troubled.

"Please Cleon, I donn't want you to leave. I don't know want you to go. You're my love, my knight. I wouldn't anyone else" Her fingertips buried themselves in the soft fabric of his tunic as Cleon pulled her closer to her.

"No Kel, I wouldn't ever want anyone else." He sighed, trying to keep from sobbing along with his love. "You are the only one for me and I will protect you. I will stop at nothing to keep us together and I will forgo anything that tries to keep us apart." Cleon sniffled slightly as he brushed his fingers through his lady's hair, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I am always yours; my heart will forever belong to you. If I would give it to you and I'd have you lock it away, knowing it will always be safe and you would never tear it apart. Don't despair, Kel. You mean the world to me." He kissed her lightly on her forehead. Kel sighed; it was a relieving sigh. It was a sigh you release after your beloved has cast away all your fears and vanquished evil thoughts.

"I love you Cleon," Kel whispered.

"I love you Kel."

**So bittersweet, yet it was not to be**. **Should this be it or should I write another one? Tell me what you think. Anonymous reviewers are welcome. **


End file.
